Heartbroken
by lA URUgUAyiitA
Summary: Yumi moves to Japan,1 year later shes going back to France,What happend when Xana returns, what happens between Yumis friend and Ulrich and does Ulrich still love Yumi?YU,AJ,SO!Really better then it sounds,first fic so please read.
1. When are you coming home?

**Its my first fic so please be nice!**

**So Yumi lives in Japan and now shes going back and the only thing she can think about are Odd,Jeremie,Aelita,and of course ULRICH!**

**

* * *

**

My parents called today asking when I was going to back home!

The fist things that came in to my mind were 4 names Odd,Jeremie,Aelita,and **ULRICH**!

Since theres no saying no in this im going back.I got the plane tickets I leave for France in 1 week!

I was thinking about my friends back at Kadic and how it all stared the thing with X.A.N.A.

And i wonderd.

Does Odd still eat like if he was going to die tomorrow?Does he still have a crush on

Jeremie is he still an Enstine?Does he still have problems showing his feeling to Aileta or did he tell my best friend how he fells about her is he still crazy for her?

Aileda is he still the ineset little girl she was back at Kadic?Does she still like Jeremie?

And Ulrich does he have a girlfriend?Does he still remember me?Is he still the same Ulrich i fell in love with?But most importantly does he still love me?

I havent seen them for 1 year and a half I moved to Japan right after we defiter X.A.N.A. I wanted to experience a different life, and now 1 years later im going back to everything not nowing if im going to like the chances.

I found out by my brother that Ulrich's been calling asking were he can reach me but my parents didnt give him any imformation.So he remembers me.

Kionie called today he told me that Jearmie finally asked Aleta to be his girlfriend.

I still dont now what Aileta's answer was but knowing Aileta she said yes,well at least the Aileta I know 1 years ago.

Tomorrow I go back to France!

Why am I so nervios I shouldn't be, but I am!

I have to get a good night sleep the plane leaves tomorrow at 8:30

I woke up in the middle of the night about 4 times everytime it had something to do with the factory!

The last time I woke up was at 7 and i decided to stay up.

I was having brackfast when my friend Seranity called to asked me at what time I was going to the airport it turns out shes going to vist her causins that are going to Kadic.

I told her I was going there as well so we decided to leave togeather.

I heard the door bell ring it was Seranity we called a cab put our stuff in the trunk and then asked the driver to take us to the airport.

I spend the whole trip thinking about Ulrich and if he stilled remembered me.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter Yumi in France **

**Please Review and if I make any mistaked please tell me I will thank you!**

**And if anyone now the name of Yumi's brother please tell me next chapter comin soon!**


	2. I missed you!

HEY I NOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT SO TO MAKE IT UP I WROTE A LONG ONE!HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich Pov

It was the last change to make a gol and win the game.

I ran as fast as I could, I passed the ball to Odd and he passed it back I passed it to my other teamate Erick and ran for the gol he passed it to me and with only a mintue left in the game I made the final gol winning the game for my team!

3-2

GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!

Everyone cheerd I was half way to the school when my cell phone rang!

Hey Jeremie what up?

Ulrich I need you to get to the factory and fast we have an emergency!

See if you can contect Odd! Aileta's already here with me.

Ok Jeremie let me get to the school and drop my stuff of!

Ok but hurry!

I ran in to my room imagin my surprise when I saw Odd's makeout section with Sam!

Wow when you to make up you really make up!I said

Oh hey Ulrich I was just leaving!wait Sam we might need your help stay I said

They have been fighting for 3 days but something tells me that they were back togeather!

Well I guesse that explains why your not answereing your cell.

Jeremie called he said there's an emergency at the factory Odd we have to go!I said

Come on Sam you come too!(Obiesly Sam knows about Xana)

We ran to the factory as fast as possible!On my way there my cell fon rang about 4 times I was supriced at the ID name it said it was Ishiyama's Residents.

At first I though it could be Yumi but that was impossible so I thought it was Hiroki since we've been talking alto over the last week.Everytime I answered they hung up,I think Hiroki was plaing pranks kind of like Odd did when Yumi was here.

I really miss her,she was the only girl I had ever really loved and she was gone.

And everything reminds me of her seeing Sam and Odd and Jeremie and Aileta togeather.

I think that why I turnd down so many girls that asked me out!

But I have to forget her now...but it seems I cant she all I think about all the time it might have been a year but atil i think of her in class,at my soccer games ,when Im with the guys she's all I think about!

I tell myself that I dont love her but how can I lie to myself I love her I still do!

Me,Sam and Odd ran into the factory!

Odd was asking questions like crazy

What happend?

Is Xana back?

Did you find something?

Odd calm down!We'll never now if you dont let Jeremie explain!

Everyone looked at Jeremie.

Oh right I need you guys to go to Lyoko it says right here that theres an actevaded tower!

But that imposible,Xana's gone! I said

I know but if it says it right here on the computer then there must be something wrong go to the scanner and get ready to go to lyoko once again!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Pov

I walk out of the airplane and looked around to see if i reconiced someone.

I heard my name beening called and turned to the person calling my name,it wasn't who I wished it would be but I cant expect everything that I want to happen!

I ran to my family, my mom stared cying!

When I got home I asked Hiroki if he now anything about Ulrich but he told me he called him in the morning but his cell was off.

"Hey mom did you sing me up again at Kadic?What did they say?"I asked my mom

Oh yes Yumi you start tomorrow but there are going to be some changes,they said that you missed a year of school here so you will be in the a grade behine were your supposed to be,and you wont be staing here you will be in a dorme at school.

They dont allow kids to stay at home and go to school,so your going to have to get your close and stuff ready again and tell your dad to put your stuff in the car because you have to get your stuff to yuor dorm and your stard class tomorrow.

Well mom you could of told me that earlier I already unpacked!

Sorry Yumi but you better hurry!They said that you wouldnt be able to get your stuff there after 4.

I walk up the staris and walk into my room thinking what room i was going to be in.

I got my stuff ready once again,and called my dad to put my stuff in the trunk.

I finally arived at Kadic,

I got out of the car and went to to office on the way there i bumped ito Sissy she was much nice then she was 1 year ago.

I got the number of my dorm.I walked around the school I almost stared crying when i passed by Ulrich and Odd's room.So here I am room number 106, I walked in and I dont now why i felt like I new this place.I walked in and put my stuff next to the bed that wasnt taking.

I looked around the room and found something that caught my attention it was a picture frame with 5 pictures one of Jeremie,one of Odd, one of Ulrich, one of me that really supriced me,and one of Me,Ulrich,Jeremie,Odd and Aileta!

Thats when i realiced who my roommate was

It was Aileta!

An houer later I was walking throught the ground of Kadic remembering everything that happend with Ulrich,Odd,Aileda,and with Jeremie.

I walked to the park and sat on the swings and stared thinking

Are they mad at me for leaving?

Do they still want to be my friends?

I wonder if Xana ever came back?

I stayed there for 20 minutes just thinking outloud.After that I walked back to my room and decided to go to sleep for a little concidering I didn't sleep all night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aileda Pov

Aileda hurry you guys have to get to the tower and deactivate it. ok we're going!

I watched Odd walk very carefully thinking that some monsters would come out of nowhere.

Ulrich be carefull there might be some monters.so watch out

Odd walk in first throught the big trees ready to attack but nothing happend

Sam and Ulrich told me to run to the tower just incase something happend,so I ran as fast as possible,I got to the tower without any problem,I desactivated the tower

and Jeremie brought us back to Earth

Odd,Sam,and I walked back to school, but Ulrich decided to stay back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Pov

I woke up about 10 minutes later I cound't sleep so I decided to check out the factory because it was the reaseon I didnt get any sleep last night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Yumi walked throught the door of the factory.

Looking everywhere she thought out loud "Wow this place didnt change one bit"

Ulrich was in the computer lab room and he hear something he thought it would be Odd trying to get him to go back to the school so he decided to go down and talk to him.

Ulrich when on the elevator and then when he got to the floor he wanted he stared walking.

Yumi was walking in the oppicet direction to him she was walking to were the elevator was and he was walking from it.

Yumi looked over her shoulder,and at the same time Ulrich did to he bumped into each other and fell on the floor.Yumi fell on Ulrich.

Oh sor-

YUMI?She was cut of short by the peroson she fell on saing her name.

She looked at the speaker it was Ulrich,he got up and helped her up!

They were standing in a wierd silence

She looked at him up and down his hair was the same but he was wearing his soccer uniform she looked at his face and got lost in his eye.

Ulrich to looked at her up and down she was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tang top she,her hair was longer pasted her shoulders and she had them made it to 2 poneytails!

Wow she looks beautyfull!Ulrich thought out loud.

What?Yumi asked breaking the silence.

Oh um. n-nothing so when did you um come back?

Well I came back today!

Didnt Hiroki call you?

Well he did but I didnt couldnt answer it I was doing something!

Yeah so are you going back to Kadic?

Yeah I just came form there.

Still standing talking like they didnt now each other.

So did you meet anyone interesting in Japan?

In what way? She asked of course she now what he meant

I um l-like a b-boy-boyfriend?He asked sttudering

Oh well um no!

Did you?

Well a lot of girls aasked me out but I turned them down I guesse I just missed someone that I really love he said looking at her giving her a clue that it was her.

Oh oh!Well i missed someone I really loved to I guesse I left and he stayed in France at Kadic, but you want to now something!He never left my heart.

He looked at her and leand in she leand in a little closer and there lips touched

Out of no were Odd came in with Sam.

Wow sorry Ulrich I didnt mean to inturupt you and-

Wait who are you the girl turened to face him Hey Odd I missed you I missed all of you.

Yumi your back to stay?He asked

Yea Im back to stay im back at Kadic.

Well I see you already stared to carch up with Ulrich so me and Sam will go now!

Yumi you wanna walk back to school?

Not yet let just stay here alone for a little bit,she fell on him making him fall on the floor kissing him.

She loved him she was back and she's going to stay!With him

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK SO FAR ULRIC AND ODD ALREADY KNOW THAT YUMIS BACK BUT WERE ARE JEREMIE AND AILEDA?AND WERE IS SERENETY,WHATS UP WITH THE ACTIVADED TOWERS AND NO MONSTER.AGAIN IM SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT YOU TRY TO WIRTE A STORY AT 2:00 IN THE MORNING.

PLEASE REVIEW,NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND PLEASE KEEP READING NEXT CHAPTER BACIED ON SERENITY,YUMI,AND ULRICH!


	3. SORRY IT'Sz SHORT!

HEY IM SORRY I TOKE SO LONG!IT WAS BECAUSE I COULDNT GET ON MY LAPTOP CUZ IT HAD A VIRUSE!ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 3!

* * *

SERENETY POV 

I walked down the halls of Kadic looking for my causin or Yumi.  
As I walked I bumped into someone, she looked familier.

Elizabith? I asked

Yeah, how do you know my name?Wiat Serenety she asked

Yeah its me!

Wow Elizabith you've gotten tall!

Yea and you to but hey can you do me a favor,PLEASE dont call me Elizabith, I kind of go by Sissy now.

Oh ok Sissy,so weres my Uncle?

Oh hes at his office come with me and I'll show you.

* * *

JEREMIE POV 

I walked into my room at collapsed on my bed, as I colsed my eyes my laptop stared beeping

THERE WAS A TOWER ACTIVETED!

I grabed my phone and diald Aelita's number.  
Hellow Aelita we need to get to the factory theres a tower activeted!  
Ok Jeremie I'll be right there.

I met Aelita at the front door

I dicided to call just here and not bother Odd who was with Sam or Ulrich who was on a date with who knows who.

We ran to the factorie.

* * *

0OK LOOK GUYSz SORRY I WENT BLANCK WHEN I GET THE REST I'LL UPDAT AGAIN BUT I PROMIS ITS GONNA BE LONGER!!  
BYESz  
lA URUgUAyiitA


End file.
